Pokenerds
by qaz1078
Summary: A new Pokemon adventure! Join new characters Sarah, Riley, and Paul as they travel through regions, catch pokemon, have battles, get badges, and fall in love! Please read! The summary probably sucks! Title is weird too...didn't know what to call it!


Hello Everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so I would appreciate some constructive criticism! Although compliments are always welcome! I do not know how often I will be able to update! My life can get pretty busy sometimes!

-QAZ1078

**Monologues and Meetings**

* Paul's POV*

I started to run my hands through my spiky blonde hair for the umpteenth time, as I waited for the rest of the stupid people to get here already! I've been waiting for an hour trying to find something to do while I wait for my lazy peers to get here. Aha! The doors are opening! Please be Riley, please be Riley, C'mon let it be Riley! Yes! My friend Riley strolled through the doors wearing the same dark jeans, the same stupid red-striped shirt, black vest, and shaggy blonde hair that he has been wearing since we were kids. I have never been happier to see that ugly shirt and messy hair in my life! Riley and I have been next door neighbors since we were five, even though we didn't go to the same school, we were best mates. So you can imagine how happy I was to see him after spending an hour in silence with a creepy old guy who hadn't spoken to me yet. Riley was a well-known player amongst the girls, and he had dated so many Kelly's that I had actually lost count, at least 5 in the past year. I was convinced that it was going to be awkward when he played the girl that he'd be traveling with, but hey, not my problem! I think I just heard the doors opening again. Oh wow. It's a chick. I haven't seen this girl before. She's got brownish hair, but it looks blonde here and there, god. She probably went to some big salon to get her highlights, a real valley girl. She looks cute though, really skinny, not stick thin, but the kind that looks natural and healthy and all the other girl's hate, ya know? She has nice taste, not in the sophisticated kind of way. She's wearing these blue overall shorts and this red shirt that look kinda nice on her. And judging by the "Riley!" and the massive hug she just gave my friend. I'm pretty sure they are either dating, or close friends, and as I said before, Riley doesn't have many girl friends.

*Riley's POV*

Whoa! The doors made this really cool "Whoooosh" noise when I walked through them! I'm tempted to do it again but I can see my mate Paul over in the corner about to whoop my butt for being late. Paul and I have been friends since we were five, even though we don't go to school together and we are complete opposites! Paul has this perpetual grumpiness about him that doesn't let you see how much fun he is. We wear mostly the same clothes only he wears different dark jeans, a solid red polo, and black fingerless gloves. I think they're stupid, he thinks they're awesome. He scowls, glares, and smirks more than he probably should and his temper is almost as short as my friend Sarah's. She's a right terror once you get her mad. I speak from experience. It's actually how we became friends. Some older kid took my toy car in first grade and she told him to give it back to me, he laughed and called her short and a baby… This was not a wise decision seeing as she pounced on him, grabbed the toy away, and kicked him where it hurts for good measure. We've been friends ever since, I can honestly say that she's the one bird I wouldn't date partly because I respect her too much, partly because I'm not that attracted to her, but mostly because I'm afraid of what she'd do to me. Now don't get me wrong! She's not ugly or anything, she's actually quite pretty. She has short brown hair, which she always keeps in pigtails, and big brown eyes and she constantly looks like she's wearing blush, even when she's not. And she just walked through the door, screamed my name, pounced on me, and hugged me to death. Yep that's Sarah for you, constantly hyper, extremely loyal, overly friendly, and way too compassionate for her own good. She and Paul would kill each other.

*Sarah's POV*

Leaves flew into the air as my bike picked up speed, while my heart sped faster than the pedals. I was flying down the street, honestly I was, I'm pretty sure that I got some air on that last bump! You might be wondering why a girl could race her bike furiously down a sweet town road, and not be questioned, but that is actually very easy to answer. I am Sarah, I am fourteen, and today I get my first Pokemon! Now I know what some of you are thinking, "Hey! Those kids got their Pokemon when they were eleven! What is this?". Well, the regional leaders got together a few years back and decided that eleven is much too young to go on an unsupervised adventure, so they raised the age limit to fourteen, we fast forward a few years, and poof. Here I stand, ride? Stand? Oh it doesn't matter! What matters is that I am minutes away from getting my first Pokemon, and my new mates. I also forgot to mention that, we have to travel in threes now, it's required. Unfortunately, for me at least, the leaders decided to "stick to tradition" which translates into one girl and two guys. It sucks, I know. Oh My God, I'm here! Wow, I thought they were joking when they said Laboratory. I got to get inside before I'm late and I burst! It is bittersweet to be here though, all of my friends were transferred into other regions so, besides letters, I won't be seeing them for a while. God I miss them! Oh crap! Right! Don't want to be late! Okay this sounds totally lame, but the noise those doors make is awesome! Yes! Riley is here! Riley is one of my good guy friends, he's a player, a goofball, and an idiot, but I accept him anyways! Heck, I love the kid for what it's worth! Tons of girls liked him, and by tons I mean mostly all. I guess I could see why, he's got shaggy blonde hair that he's always flipping, I'm honestly surprised his head doesn't fall off, and he has nice blue eyes that you want to trust! We had always been good friends which is why I just ran at him and hugged him, what? I'm in a huggy mood, okay? His friend looks kinda surly though. Weird, Riley is always so upbeat about everything!


End file.
